Laki-laki
by sakhi
Summary: Pelan-pelan Shikadai mulai menganut paham bahwa laki-laki juga merepotkan. [Shikamaru/Temari, semi canon] [for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice For You]


"Bu, mengapa perempuan begitu merepotkan?"

Temari mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sepenuhnya menangkap pertanyaan tadi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Atas dasar apa pertanyaan itu terlontar, hm?"

Hari yang cerah, memang. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas matahari yang merangkak perlahan menuju sisi lain bumi, senja oranye, segerombolan burung-burung yang berpulang ke peraduan, dahan-dahan ringkih pepohonan seolah menari di bawah panduan angin yang berembus dari kanan. Sementara sang ayah masih sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen di kantor _hokage_ , mereka bersantai di beranda belakang menyaksikan langit sore.

Nara Shikadai, yang melontarkan pertanyaan tadi, menggerakkan telunjuknya mengikuti gerakan awan kecil yang melayang seumpama bulu merah muda seekor flamingo raksasa, sementara lengan kirinya ia jadikan bantalan kepala yang ditidurkan di atas lantai berbahan kayu ek—memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan ibunya.

"Mau ikut-ikut ayah melabeli perempuan dengan kata merepotkan?"

Pertanyaan bernada sindiran Temari lontarkan. Diliriknya Shikadai—jari telunjuk yang tadinya mengikuti gerakan awan itu berhenti, beralih tugas menjadi bantalan serupa lengan satunya lagi.

"Tidak, Bu."

Lirikan balasan. Zamrud bertemu zamrud. Kemudian Temari yang tengah terduduk menghadap langit dengan tumpuan dua tangan tertawa pelan, "Lalu mengapa menanyakan itu, Nak? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir perempuan itu merepotkan—seperti ayahmu?"

Dahi anak laki-laki itu berkerut-kerut. Selama ia memerhatikan perempuan, ia menggunakan rasio untuk membandingkan. Dan hasilnya, yang mendominasi ialah jenis merepotkan.

"Aku memerhatikan teman-temanku di akademi, Bu. Seperti Sarada, jelas sekali dia sering menguntit Boruto, tetapi berlagak tidak peduli ketika berhadapan langsung. Chouchou selalu meributkan ingin mengecilkan perut, tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya absen mengunyah. Himawari—"

Napasnya tertahan, seolah tak sanggup menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran.

"Ada apa dengan putri _hokage_?" tanya ibunya penasaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak kandung Bibi Hinata cerewet seperti itu. Lagipula mengapa dia marah-marah padaku ketika yang membuatnya kesal adalah kakaknya sendiri."

"Begitu. Tetapi rasanya hasil pengamatanmu itu tidak memiliki aspek validitas yang jelas jika kau hanya mengamati perempuan lalu melabeli mereka merepotkan tanpa mengamati laki-laki dan sikap abstrak mereka yang tentu saja—" Temari melirik putranya dengan ekor mata. "— _jauh_ lebih merepotkan."

Bukannya Temari membela kaumnya, ia hanya tak ingin putra satu-satunya menganut paham ayahnya, bahwa perempuan—tanpa terkecuali—merepotkan. Selagi bisa mengarahkan untuk memandang dua sisi yang berbeda, mengapa tidak?

* * *

 **Laki-laki**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © owner**

 **.**

 **Warning: semi canon, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Semenjak sindiran tidak halus dan tidak kasar tetapi berpengaruh besar pada ideologi anak berumur tujuh tahun itu dilancarkan oleh ibu kandungnya, rasanya diam-diam ia semakin sering memerhatikan ayahnya—sekedar untuk mencari kebenaran atas ucapan sang ibu bahwa laki-laki _jauh_ lebih merepotkan dengan sikap abstrak mereka. Ia, sebagai laki-laki, awalnya juga tidak mengerti abstrak di bagian mananya. Namun, setelah berhari-hari memusatkan atensi pada objek yang sama, sedikit demi sedikit pemilik manik zamrud warisan ibunya itu menemukan titik terang.

Hari itu ialah salah satu hari yang cerah di bulan Agustus, ketika langit berwarna biru tanpa gradasi awan-awan kelabu. Bocah laki-laki berkuncir nanas serupa ayahnya itu pelan-pelan mulai menginjakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuruni anak tangga. Hari ini seharusnya akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah karena ia akan menerima laporan hasil belajar selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Shika?"

Pertanyaan itu mengudara dan tertangkap indera rungunya beberapa detik setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah. Tubuh kecil itu berbalik, mendongakkan sedikit kepala untuk memastikan apa yang sedang ayah dan ibunya lakukan di sana.

Hanya pertanyaan sederhana. Rasanya seorang jenius _rank_ S macam ayahnya tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab, lebih-lebih memandangi istrinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki berulang kali. Bahkan ia yang baru khatam _kagebunshin no jutsu_ dan _kagemane no jutsu_ level satu pun yakin luar biasa bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya terdiri dari tiga kata itu—terlebih tak butuh penelitian ilmiah, hanya pendapat pribadi saja.

"Bagus. Kau terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya."

Hanya itu. Ya, hanya untuk dua kalimat itu Shikamaru, ayahnya, membutuhkan waktu berpikir sekian menit. Wajar saja jika ibunya hanya membalas dengan terimakasih yang terkesan dingin menggigit.

"Ayo, Shikadai. Sebentar lagi pukul delapan," ujar ibunya sembari meraih jemari mungilnya.

Sebelum melangkah cukup jauh dari rumah, Shikadai menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang—memastikan keadaan ayahnya, dan yang ia temukan laki-laki dewasa itu tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut bingung sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap berangkat kerja.

"Kau lihat ayahmu tadi, Shikadai? Untuk mengungkapkan beberapa kata itu saja ia berpikir seolah tengah disuruh menyusun strategi untuk melumpuhkan Rikudou Sennin."

Sejak hari itu Shikadai tahu, laki-laki memang payah dalam bertutur kata, terlebih jika lawannya adalah wanita—istrinya pula.

* * *

Shikadai pernah tak sengaja menguping percakapan ibu dan ayahnya di ruang tengah. Saat itu ibunya bercerita mengenai betapa mahalnya bahan-bahan pokok di pasar. Lalu hanya ditanggapi ayahnya dengan beberapa kalimat yang memicu omelan tak senang khas perempuan: _semahal apa pun kalau aku masih sanggup menafkahi seharusnya tak masalah_.

Padahal Shikadai yakin, ibunya berusaha meminimalisir pengeluaran rumah tangga semata-mata agar penghasilan suaminya tak terkesan dihambur-hamburkan. Tetapi di sisi lain Shikadai juga yakin, komentar dari ayahnya semata-mata tak ingin merepotkan istrinya dengan hal-hal yang sebenarnya dapat disederhanakan.

Hari ini, di akhir Agustus, Shikadai lagi-lagi tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah dan ibunya di ruang tengah. Ia baru saja pulang dari akademi dan berniat mengambil segelas air putih di dapur, dan jika ingin ke dapur ia harus melewati ruang tengah terlebih dahulu. Namun, karena ia menjunjung tinggi sopan santun dan tidak ingin mengganggu obrolan ayah dan ibunya, ia duduk saja di ruang tamu—sedikit-sedikit menguping pembicaraan dua orang di sana yang masih dalam jangkauan indera rungunya.

" _Setidaknya ceritakan padaku masalahmu, Shikamaru. Aku bukan orang asing lagi dalam hidupmu."_

Shikadai tahu orang tuanya tidak sedang bertengkar sebab nada suara ibunya biasa-biasa saja. Mereka hanya sedang berdiskusi—sesuatu yang pelik, mungkin?

" _Hanya sedikit masalah di kantor."_

" _Ya, aku tak tahu sedikit versimu itu mungkin saja tidak sedikit."_

" _Aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri. Sekarang aku hanya perlu membersihkan diri. Lalu beristirahat sebentar."_

Selanjutnya ia bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki—yang diyakini milik ayahnya—menuju kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama ia langsung menghampiri ibunya—bukan untuk sok bijak memberi wejangan, hanya ingin memastikan keadaan.

"Sudah pulang, Nak?"

Rendah dan jernih, juga tegas dalam helaan yang sama—khas Putri Suna sekali.

Shikadai mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya sudah agak lama, Bu."

Ia mendudukkan diri dekat ibunya. Lalu menambahkan, "Tadi aku menunggu Ibu dan ayah selesai mengobrol di ruang tamu."

Raut perempuan berkuncir empat itu tampak kaget, hanya beberapa detik sampai ia tersenyum, kemudian tertawa pelan, "Kau dengar semua? Seperti itulah merepotkannya laki-laki. Padahal Ibu hanya ingin mengurangi beban ayahmu. Tetapi dia lebih memilih memecahkan sendiri masalahnya. Menyebalkan, bukan?"

Pada detik yang sama Shikadai mulai memahami makna abstrak yang dikatakan ibunya beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau tidak ingin diberi perhatian, setidaknya jangan mencurigakan, apalagi mendadak menyebalkan.

* * *

Hari itu langit tak begitu cerah. Awan-awan kelabu bersekongkol menutupi langit biru. Namun, tak menyurutkan semangat bocah bermanik zamrud itu untuk mempelajari level selanjutnya jurus khas klan Nara. Ia baru saja selesai dengan pemanasan, dan seingatnya tadi ayahnya mengatakan harus ke kamar sebentar untuk menemui ibunya.

Shikadai sudah menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit di beranda samping, dan rasanya seluruh sendinya sudah gatal ingin berlatih _kagemane no jutsu_ level dua. Jadi, ia dan pikiran polosnya masuk saja ke dalam rumah semata-mata untuk memanggil ayahnya dan melanjutkan latihan.

Bocah berkuncir nanas itu berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu berbahan kayu mahoni—pintu kamar orang tuanya. Telapak tangan sudah ia kepalkan, berniat mengetuk sopan karena menerobos masuk sungguh sangat kurang ajar—di luar batasan. Lalu pelan-pelan kepalan tangan itu mulai ia turunkan ketika mendengar percakapan dari dalam.

" _Jangan sekarang, Shika."_

" _Mengapa kau menolak, Putri Suna?"_

Shikadai—di luar sistem otak sadarnya—menahan napas. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ayah kandungnya memanggil ibu kandungnya dengan sebutan putri dengan nada suara sedikit— _errr_ … menggoda, mungkin?

" _Aku bukan menolak, Shika—"_

" _Sebentar saja."_

Shikadai mulai dilema—antara lanjut menguping atau pergi saja, atau ia harus menambah opsi mendobrak pintu karena ayahnya terdengar memaksa ibunya.

" _N-nanti malam. Aku berjanji, nanti malam."_

Jika pendengarannya tak salah, suara ibunya agak bergetar tadi, seolah menahan sesuatu—sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu.

" _Baiklah. Tawaran dikabulkan. Dasar, Perempuan."_

Selanjutnya hening. Shikadai tak mendengar apa-apa dari dalam, yang membuat ia mengira diskusi antara ayah dan ibunya telah selesai. Jadi, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, ia mulai menyentuh kenop dingin berbahan aluminium itu, memutarnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan derak khas pintu yang terbuka disusul denting kunci beradu.

"A— _yah …?_ "

Suaranya memelan. Ia mengutuki keputusan membuka pintu berwarna gelap itu sebab apa yang ditangkap selaput jala miliknya sama sekali bukan tontonan bocah usia tujuh.

Meskipun tak ingin, sekarang Shikadai tengah menyaksikan pertemuan bibir dengan bibir paling romantis se-Konoha. Sejenak ia terdiam tanpa bernapas, hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Tetapi ia tahu, sepasang mata tak mungkin mengelabui tuannya—benar apa yang ia lihat: ayahnya memperlakukan ibunya dengan amat sangat lembut.

Lima detik kurang lebih, pasangan suami istri paling eksentrik sepanjang sejarah dunia ninja itu mulai menyadari kehadiran eksistensi lain dalam zona kemesraan mereka. Lalu kuluman itu disudahi atas dasar larangan mempertontonkan kemesraan ala orang dewasa mana pun pada anak di bawah umur.

Shikadai sempat menangkap potret rona kemerahan pada pipi ibunya sebelum berteriak meminta maaf dan berlari ke luar kamar, membanting pintu. Rasanya ia belum mampu berlari jauh karena jantungnya yang masih berdentam-dentam liar seumpama _punchbag_ dipukuli petinju. Jadi, ia hanya bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu—dan umpatan-umpatan dari dalam kamar masih dalam jangkauan pendengarannya.

" _Sudah kubilang jangan sekarang!"_

" _Kau tidak bilang yang tadi itu juga nanti malam!"_

" _Seharusnya kau tahu itu juga bagian dari yang nanti malam! Shikadai sedang di rumah dan tidak sedang tidur! Lihat apa yang telah kau pertontonkan pada anak kecil!"_

" _Mengapa jadi menyalahkanku? Salahmu sendiri begitu menggoda di mataku!"_

"… _pergi keluar sana. Lanjutkan melatih Shikadai."_

Meskipun tak mengerti makna tersirat apa yang ada dalam percakapan orang tuanya tadi, Shikadai hanya berharap semoga ia tak jadi laki-laki yang tergoda perempuan yang belum dinikahi.

* * *

"Jika aku mempunyai kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah memusnahkan permainan _shogi_ dari muka bumi."

Shikadai yang tadinya sibuk mengisi teka-teki silang, kini mengalihkan atensi pada perempuan berkuncir empat yang tengah menyajikan tiga cangkir teh hijau. Benda cair beraroma itu pastilah masih panas—kelihatan dari asap yang melingkar-lingkar membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit. Ayahnya yang baru saja tiba di rumah sekitar tiga menit yang lalu pun melakukan hal yang sama—sembari mengembangkan cuping hidung, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas teh yang berhamburan di udara.

"Yang benar saja benda mati itu membuatmu pulang larut tiga malam berturut-turut. Kaupikir hidupmu hanya untuk _shogi_?"

Air muka perempuan itu meletup-letup serupa didihan air. Tak lama memandang suaminya, ia mendudukkan diri—tepat bersebelahan dengan Shikadai, kembali menatap intens sepasang manik malam sang suami yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mampu menembus batu.

"Beberapa hari ini ada banyak tamu _hokage_ dari desa-desa di luar Konoha. Mereka tertarik dengan sistem pendidikan yang kita gunakan. Aku diperintahkan menemani petinggi-petinggi itu bermain _shogi_. Ini juga bukan kemauanku."

Shikadai nyaris tak berani menatap ayah maupun ibunya. Andai ia mempunyai sedikit saja keberanian, pastilah ia sudah meminta izin untuk mendekam dalam kamarnya saja sementara ibu dan ayahnya melanjutkan diskusi pelik mereka. Ia tak mencemaskan situasi ini, sebab ia tahu dunia ini keras dan penuh pertentangan sebab-akibat. Jadi wajar saja ayah dan ibunya beradu pendapat. Ia hanya merasa masih kurang pantas berada di tengah-tengah forum panas.

Si perempuan berkuncir empat mengembuskan napas berat, "Ya, apa pun itu, Shika."

Sekonyong-konyong ia berdiri, meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang mulai menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau lihat itu, Nak." Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar pada bagian belakang sofa. "Seperti itulah perempuan. Padahal Ayah belum selesai menjelaskan."

Shikadai tak tahu harus dengan kalimat apa menanggapi ucapan ayahnya. Kali ini lidahnya terasa berat untuk mengamini—sebab dari yang ia lihat, ibunya pergi bukan karena tak ingin mendengarkan ayahnya, melainkan untuk menghindari konflik. Sementara ayahnya, dari binar mata yang ia lihat, sangat bersemangat untuk beradu pendapat.

"Tatapan mata ibumu tadi, Shikadai," ujar ayahnya setelah jeda cukup lama. "Jelas sekali menantang Ayah."

Meskipun tak sepenuhnya mengerti, Shikadai mulai memahami—bahwa perempuan lebih cinta damai ketimbang laki-laki. Dan berdasar pada prinsip hidupnya yang menjunjung tinggi ketenangan diri, ia mulai melabeli ayahnya merepotkan ketika laki-laki dewasa itu mulai bangkit dan berujar harus menemui ibu—masih dengan sorot mata seorang prajurit yang haus lawan seimbang untuk berperang.

 _Ayah benar-benar merepotkan jika tujuan menemui ibu adalah untuk adu mulut._

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

Pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu berderak sebelum sepenuhnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria dewasa berkuncir mirip nanas masih lengkap dengan seragam dinasnya.

Bunyi-bunyi yang berhamburan di udara dan kehadiran eksistensi lain di sana rupanya tak cukup untuk menarik perhatian perempuan yang masih sibuk menyisir rambut di depan cermin berhias kemilau batu-batuan.

"Hei."

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, kemudian kembali berujar ketika ia merasa kehadirannya tak dihiarukan—seolah ia perusak estetika dan perempuan itu cukup bijak memilih menafikkan eksistensinya, "Kau marah, Temari?"

Temari, perempuan tadi, melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju tempat tidur. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Tidak. Dari awal menikah denganmu aku sudah tahu _shogi_ adalah istri pertamamu dan aku yang kedua. Aku bisa menerima itu. Ya, terserah kau saja kalau ingin bermain shogi sampai hari kiamat. Aku tidak peduli. Sudah, ya. Aku mau tidur," ujarnya dengan otot-otot muka ditarik.

Ia berniat membaringkan diri—di luar kenyataan Shikamaru membuat saraf-saraf wajahnya kaku di luar kendali, ia benar-benar mengantuk kali ini. Namun terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ketika sebuah suara berat mengudara, mengakibatkan kedua pipinya menghangat tiba-tiba.

"Mana mungkin _shogi_ itu istri pertamaku. Istriku, kan, hanya dirimu, Putri Suna—dan selamanya hanya dirimu."

Mendengar itu, Temari merasa seolah badannya berada dalam tarikan terkuat gravitasi, otaknya mulai macet berargumentasi. Mau tak mau ia tertawa—sepenuhnya mengurungkan niat untuk berbaring, dan sepertinya juga harus mengurungkan niat untuk tidur. Sebab beberapa detik setelah saraf-saraf wajahnya melemas dan kembali dihiasi senyum sekilo emas, tebakan Shikadai benar-benar terjadi: ayah dan ibunya _beradu_ mulut.

* * *

Benar memang jika ada pernyataan bahwa tingkat kecerdasan berbanding lurus dengan tindakan. Shikadai buktinya. Ia mempunyai hobi menjawab teka-teki. Jika teman-teman seumurannya senang membolak-balik lembaran _manga_ keluaran terbaru, ia senang membolak-balik lembaran buku teka-teki silang berwarna abu-abu. Seperti yang dilakukannya detik ini—ia membolak-balik lembaran kertas ubi itu hanya untuk mencari halaman yang kira-kira masih kosong, sebab ia tak tahu lagi jawaban dua menurun dengan sepuluh huruf yang berakhiran N pada teka-teki silang halaman empat lima.

Terus membolak-balik, namun tak ia temukan selembar pun yang masih suci tanpa coretan—semuanya telah diisi tanpa terkecuali. Dengan berat hati ia kembali ke halaman tadi. Membaca ulang pertanyaan dalam hati.

 _Salah satu persamaan laki-laki dan perempuan. Sepuluh huruf. Berakhiran N._

 _Sepuluh huruf._

 _Berakhiran N._

 _Berakhiran N?_

Jeda beberapa kali degup jantung, Shikadai mulai menghitung. Lalu tak lama, dahinya berkerut-kerut bingung.

 _Merepotkan?_

 **Omake END**

* * *

 **a/n [1]:**

halo X'DD hahaha saya tau ini gaje X'DDDD dan ini bukan sekuel fik shikatema saya yang judulnya perempuan loh ya XDD cuman kepikir aja sebenernya laki-laki itu juga ada merepotkannya kok X'D jadi shika sayang, kamu juga merepotkan X'DDD btw, _happy birthday_ , Temari! Iya saya tau ini telat banget lah :"))

 _mind to review_? ;")))))))

 **a/n [2]:**

saya mau promosi nih :D

teman-teman sudah tau IFA, belum? Wah, kita kan penghuni ffn yang hilir-mudik dunia perfanfiksian jadi harus tau IFA dong :D

IFA adalah singkatan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, yaitu suatu ajang penghargaan tahunan untuk karya dan penghuni FFN dan AO3. IFA resmi dibuka tanggal 1 kemarin, teman-teman. jadi dalam IFA ini kita bisa menominasikan karya dan penghuni FFN dan AO3 yang menurut kita kece dan te-o-pe-be-ge-te! Kita bisa menominasikan _author_ favorit kita! Kita bisa menominasikan fanfik favorit kita! Kita bisa menominasikan _reviewer_ favorit kita! Kita bisa menominasikan _event_ terdahsyat! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaan *jreng jreng* kita juga bisa menominasikan tulisan kita jika kita adalah _author_!

 _Don't worry_ kalau kita penghuni _fandom_ sepi. IFA tidak memandang apakah _fandom_ itu _fandom mainstream_ atau _nonmainstream_ untuk masuk nominasi atau menang nanti! _So_ , _guys_ , yang penghuni _fandom_ sepi, yang penghuni kapal retak, yang penggemar _crack-pairing_ , nominasikan yang menurut kalian berhak dapat apresiasi! _Need more info_? Bisa baca di bio saya. Di sana lengkap-kap-kap-kap tentang IFA dan akun-akun resmi IFA dan bahkan kontak panitia ^^

 **Mari sama-sama kita majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia!** ;)))))))

Salam,

sakhi


End file.
